


Prisoner of Love（16）

by shenwenning970



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 17:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenwenning970/pseuds/shenwenning970





	Prisoner of Love（16）

Chapter 16

　　但赶来救危救难的还是他的Pique爸爸，Pique应该是一开始就察觉出了异常，到底跟着Leo离开了。他看见那几个人已经停了车，有一个已经在拉开了Leo的车门——毫不犹豫地直接开着车直接撞了过去，Pique的车性能当然比歹徒好，所以还坐在车里的那两个全部遭了殃———另外两个也好处理，他车上一直为了自卫放着一把手枪，高大健壮的后卫一脚踹到鼠蹊，不说让他立刻没命，最起码也是断子绝孙。

　　Leo躺在座位上，连动一动手指的力气都没有。太阳穴边的血管一突一突，奋力向外撞击着。他头晕目眩，像是被人打了一闷棍，耳膜边嗡嗡作响，是钝响，隐隐生疼。Pique拉开车里的抽屉，慌乱地翻出来一支镇定剂给他推了下去，让Leo慢慢等药物起效，立刻就要打电话报警，躺在地下那个领头的这才扑过来试图拉住Pique，“你不能报警，是——是Ronaldo让我们来的——Cristiano Ronaldo——”

　　Pique几欲失控，最后把枪拍在Leo的车窗前，咬牙切齿地低吼：“为什么？你最好能给我一个说的出口的理由！”说完朝着那人的肋下三寸补上一脚。歹徒滚在地下来回翻滚，疼的面目扭曲，十分狰狞：“他要离婚，没有合适的理由，又不想就这样被人分走财产，所以……所以找我来——”

　　浓稠的夜色里，只有车灯的光晃在树梢上。Leo还瘫在座位上，方才还在喷薄的血全都凉了，脸上没有一点血色，只觉得耳边有风在吹。断折的树梢插进他的心里，无端燃起一团焰光，绵绵不断。许久后他终于开口：“Geri，我不想管了，只要他们别乱说话就好。”话音刚落，不远处响起响亮的刹车声，满头是汗的Agüero只右脚上穿了只拖鞋，另外一只赤足踩过地面跑来，“Leo——”，Leo顺从地半倚进他怀里，一只手按在他背上，反倒替他定气凝神：“我没事了，Kun，我没事……”

　　事情是在他们回到家以后开始的。他们躺在一张床上，像在国家队的时候。他们彼此依偎，Agüero一言不发，静静看着Leo，时间与空气都变得粘稠起来，一开始是Leo，他为了安抚恋人主动吻了吻Agüero的唇边，两三秒后他被Agüero压在了身下，一开始他的防抗是剧烈的，Agüero沉默而用力地压制他，纯棉的T恤变成了柔软的绳子捆住他的手，近乎粗暴地拉开他的两条腿，Leo撇开脸，Agüero的头发轻轻擦过他大腿内侧的皮肤，吻在了那行丑陋的雕刻上。

　　Leo突然哭出声来，黑暗里他们两个的眼睛一模一样流着泪，Kun放开了他，Leo扑在他怀里，吻的热烈而缠绵。Kun在间隙呼喊着他的名字，尾音湮灭在下一个吻中。Leo感觉到自己后颈尚在隐隐发疼，没关系的，他希望Kun让他更疼一点。Agüero的欲火是积蓄已久，进入的热切而急迫。Leo眉头微微打结，他是干涩的，这让Kun有一点莫名的兴奋，烈火一样的耸动让Leo仰起脸，呜咽从喉头婉转破溢而出。Kun给他的痛苦同样是欢愉，他只能把手更紧地圈在他的脖颈上，片刻也不要分离。

　　Agüero吻在熟悉的下颔上，他觉得自己在做梦，踩在绵软的云端，棉花糖铺在他的身下，伸手就可以碰到太阳。恍惚的瞬间里他听到Leo在他耳边细碎的声音，那种感觉难以言喻，是游子归乡，是信众朝圣，他只知道他不能放手，他的失去他的不甘每一分每一秒都是毒药，他的毒和他的命都是Leo。失去令他痛入骨髓回忆让他饮鸩止渴，他的毒吞噬着他，他的命给予着他。他在二者上用力留下自己的痕迹，挺动的越发深入而粗暴：“Leo，叫出来，我想听……我想听你的声音……”Agüero架起他的双腿，用力亲吻着那道黑色的勋章，那是Leo的勋章，不是Leo的烙印。他会撕裂了他，也会重塑他，Leo的呼喊回响在耳旁，让他满足地叹了口气。

　　马黛茶的香气把Leo的神经泡软了，他的脑海里是一片云动如海，逶迤的白云幻化成从天而降的彩带与呼喊，降落在他的身边。Kun是他的光芒，是他一切家国荣耀开始的起点。零五年的荷兰是蓝白的海，他们从陌生到熟悉，到最后每一晚相伴而眠，Kun照亮他心间的每一个角落，那是从未有过的地方，那时候Leo在想，人生会有多漫长，来允许他拥抱这一束炙人的光芒，他为他颤抖为他痴狂，悄然又贪心地期盼，让上苍赐他一场永不完结的夏天。

　　Agüero翻了翻平底锅里的两条培根，从烤面包机里把吐司取出来放好，夹上培根和生菜与小番茄。鸡蛋一直打到松软起泡，兑上牛奶海盐和胡椒，他从Leo的冰箱里翻出来一点黄油，放进锅里慢慢加热融化，看起来格外松软。他把所有的东西都在餐桌上摆好，往玻璃杯里倒热牛奶，比赛结束巴萨例行要放假一天，而他可以坐飞机回去，他不着急。Leo拖沓着脚步从卧室里出来，全身上下只裹了一件雪白的睡袍，身体的轮廓在里面显得隐隐绰绰，他在座位上坐好呷了一口牛奶，目不转睛地看着Agüero，突然笑着说：“Kun，我们分手吧。”


End file.
